Wacky Love Story
by everyoneisawful
Summary: AU Marauders era fic written in play form Set in out world at a modern high school Lily and James bump into each other one day, and one falls in love while the other falls in loathe. Can James get the girl before it's too late?
1. Scene 1

Characters:

Lily- a teenage girl

Marlene- Lily's best friend

James- popular boy at school

Alice- Lily and Marlene's friend

Sirius- James' best friend

Remus- James' other best friend

Frank- a boy who goes to Central

SCENE I

(At store, James bumps into Lily)

JAMES

Oh, sorry

LILY

It's okay.

JAMES

Hey, you go to Central, right?

LILY

Yeah. I'm Lily.

JAMES

Hi, Lily. I'm- (Lily interrupts)

LILY

James. Everyone knows you. James Potter, football player extraordinaire.

JAMES

(cockily)

Oh, well, I wouldn't say I'm an extraordinaire, but, you know, if you wanna describe it like that...

LILY

(annoyed)

Oh, you know you would describe it as extraordinaire. No need to try to seem cool.

JAMES

(flirtatious)

Ooh, I like you. Hey, what d'you say we, oh, I don't know, go get coffee sometime?

LILY

I don't drink coffee.

JAMES

Well, then. Lunch?

LILY

I think I'll pass.

JAMES

Really. Well, call me when you change your mind.

(James winks and writes his number on a piece of paper and gives it to Lily, then walks away)

LILY

(mutters) Arrogant toerag.

(Marlene walks up to Lily)

MARLENE

Hey, were you just talking to James Potter?

LILY

*sighs* Sadly, yes.

MARLENE

Why are you sighing? He was totally hitting on you! And he's like, so hot!

LILY

Because, Marlene, he is an arrogant toerag. It's so bad that I noticed it after one conversation with him.

MARLENE

Oh, Lily, don't be so harsh. He can't be that bad. I mean, he is friends with like, everyone in school.

LILY

They're only friends because A) he's the star of the football team, B) they think he's cool, and C) they think he's good-looking. Which, yes he is, no he isn't and

no he isn't.

MARLENE

Oh, come on Lils, at least admit that he's hot.

LILY

I must not tell lies. And that, my darling Marly, would be a lie.

MARLENE

Why are you so darn stubborn when it comes to boys? You've had at least five boys- perfectly nice, not arrogant boys, I might add- ask you out and you've said no to all of them. It's like you want to die an old maid.

LILY

I don't want to die an old maid, it's just that I didn't really like any of those boys, and I knew it would just end up hurting them.

MARLENE

Oh, Lils. Everyone gets hurt at some time or another. And you'll have to, too.

LILY

Yes, but imagine being led on, and then just dumped.

MARLENE

Don't have to. You do, but I don't. Because you've never been on a date.

LILY

Whatever. Can we just stop talking about this?

MARLENE

Fine. For now. But we are so telling Alice about this at school tomorrow.

(Girls walk offstage)

* * *

Hi! So, hope you enjoyed the first scene. It's kind of weird, but yeah. All my friends thinks it's funny, and it gets funnier. This is a pretty short story, like 5 or 6 scenes, I think. So I'll probably update once a day, saying as I have most of it written already. So yeah! If you'd like me to update more or less frequently, let me know! Reviews perfectly welcome, actually preferred. Critique wanted, but no hate! Thanks!

I think I'm gonna do questions at the end of each chapter, just little things to get people engaged

Question for this Scene:

What other fandoms are you guys in?

I'm in so many. HP, Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, Doctor Who, Sherlock, (kind of) Supernatural, Starkid, and probably more that I can't remember.

Thanks for reading

~K


	2. Scene 2

SCENE II

(At school, during lunch)

MARLENE

And then he gave her his number!

ALICE

Ohmygosh you have James Potter's number? Right now? This is too great.

(James walks up to them)

JAMES

Did I hear my name being called?

LILY

Go away, Potter.

JAMES

Oh, Lilypad, don't be such a spoilsport! Your friends don't mind, do you-?

MARLENE

I'm Marlene, and that's Alice.

JAMES

Ah, okay. Well, Lilypad, Marlene and Alice don't mind me being over here, do you, ladies?

ALICE

No, not- (Lily glares at her) I mean, yes, actually, we do mind.

JAMES

Alice, Alice, you don't need to listen to her. I just came over here for a little talk with you ladies. Okay, Lilypad?

LILY

Go bother someone who cares, James. Oh, and don't call me 'Lilypad.'

JAMES

Fine. I won't. But you know Lils, my offer for going out sometime still stands... (smirks)

LILY

No. Never. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my lunch in peace.

(James winks and walks away)

LILY

Ugh, that annoying little-

MARLENE

Lighten up, Lils. He's not that bad.

LILY

Yeah, and you're going to marry Harry Styles. Honestly though, he's an idiot. I don't get why everyone likes him.

MARLENE

Because, Lily, he is cute and he is the star of the football team. And he is hitting on you. Every other girl in the school would give anything to be in your place.

LILY

Well, I'm not "every other girl" now am I?

(At James' table)

(James walks up and sits down)

REMUS

Still no luck, then?

JAMES

Nope.

SIRIUS

Aw, don't worry she'll come around. They all do, eventually.

JAMES

Yeah, but she's not "them all." She's special.

REMUS

Don't worry. If she doesn't give in, which it would be hard not to, with you, you'll move on. You always do. Don't let her spoil senior year, man.

JAMES

But... I don't know. I guess I like her because she won't give in. Only not like that. She's so... stubborn. And independent. That's what great.

SIRIUS

Aww, is Jamesy getting his first vision into what real love is?

JAMES

Shut up.

SIRIUS

I'm just messing with ya. But I don't know, I kinda like that Marlene. She seems cool.

JAMES

Yeah. You should ask her out, man. I'm sure she'd go for you.

SIRIUS

I don't know... What if she says no?

REMUS

What's this? Sirius Black, afraid to ask a girl out? Pinch me, this must be a dream!

(Sirius pinches Remus)

REMUS

Ow! Sirius, I didn't mean really pinch me!

SIRIUS

You were asking for it!

JAMES

Literally!

(Bell rings)

REMUS

Ah, I've got English. See you guys!

JAMES & SIRIUS

See ya!

* * *

Hola Mishamigos

Yep

Comment if you're a Mishamigo

So hope you liked that scene

R&R, if ya don't mind

I'll probs update again on the morrow


	3. AN

**Hey! So I'm not going to be posting this story on this account anymore. I'm going to start posting it on my other account, ****redvines-whatcanttheydo**** so you should follow that to see more of this. **

**While you're there, read my Dramione story "Granger Danger" too!**

**(can you tell I'm a Starkid?)**

**Here's the link to my other account:  
u/4243360/redvines-whatcanttheydo**

**Thanks for reading! If you like this, please go find this story on that account.**


End file.
